


That's Not What I Meant

by SammyFlower



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, jarter, short fic, very mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: Sam asks Jack to help her to assemble a desk, it doesn't end the way they planned.





	That's Not What I Meant

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [NiceHatGeorgia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceHatGeorgia/pseuds/NiceHatGeorgia) in the [TheFluffOff](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheFluffOff) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Sam and Jack assemble IKEA furniture together

Sam dialled the number, then hung up again, she played with the aerial nervously, staring at the IKEA desk that was spread all over her lounge. She was an astrophysicist, she had assembled bombs, she knew how to assemble F-302, she should be able to assemble a bloody desk. She looked down at the phone in her hand once more and rolled her eyes at herself before dialling the familiar number again, she resisted the urge to tap her foot while she listened to the dial tone. 

 

“...Carter?” a gruff voice came from the other end of the phone, “What’s up?” 

“Sir,” Carter sighed, rubbing her forehead “I, uh, I need your help.”

“Sure, what for?” 

Sam bit her inner cheek “I… I need your help assembling my new desk.” 

There was a pause, “a desk?” She could hear his amusement through the phone. 

“Yes, sir,” she mumbled awkwardly.

“Carter, let me ask you again, you need my help to assemble a desk?  _ My _ help?” When she didn't reply he sighed “Alright, I’ll be over in half an hour.”

“Thank you, sir.” 

 

Half an hour later, Sam answered the door to Jack holding up two 6 pack of beers and a wide grin on his face. She laughed at him and let him in, scratching the back of her neck. 

“Ah, the infamous IKEA desk.” Jack said looking at the mess in the lounge. 

“It's a lot harder than you think, sir.” Sam groaned, pulling a beer each out of the carton and handing him one. She popped the cap on her own and tossed the bottle opener to Jack before taking a swig. 

Jack walked over to the desk, and glanced back at Sam “Why are there 7 parts? There should only be 5?” 

Sam shrugged “It's a foldable desk.”

“You don't like keeping things simple, do ya Carter?” 

“No, sir.” Sam grinned, handing him the screwdriver. 

 

“Right, this blows, attempt number four is a bust!” Jack groaned reaching for his 2nd beer only to find the bottle empty. He stood up and took Sam’s empty bottle to the bin. “Another one?” he asked.

Sam nodded but didn't look away from the manual which she was scrunching her face at it in confusion.

“So we tried putting those hinges on the bottom, then we tried putting them upside down and we tried using those other parts...” Sam was saying to herself, looking from the desk back to the notes. 

“Right, and we tried doing it with those dooby lackeys,” Jack said using the beer bottles to point at the longer screws.

“Oh! Let's try to put the hinges in the middle of the two pieces and then attach the support beam?” Sam leant over the desk to get the hinges from the other side, causing her shirt to fall open slightly. Jack sipped his beer, glancing down her shirt before looking away with a cheeky grin. He sat back down and handed her the screws. 

 

An hour later and 4 beers down, they only had 2 hinges on the table top. Sam was sitting against her sofa, her head laying back. 

“This is worse than building that stupid mini bomb for General Kindler at Area 51.” She groaned, feeling lightheaded. 

Jack looked over her, he loved her in her civvies. The light blue top she was wearing was clinging to her perfect figure and her black high-waisted jeans made her ass look particularly toned. 

“Sir,” She said, lifting her head, catching him watching her. Jack grinned at her and moved next to her. He sighed looking at the desk.

“Carter.” He replied, looking at her, she looked up at him, her dark blue eyes sparkling as the afternoon sun flooded into the room. He felt his heart jump as he studied her face.

 

He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her closer, she didn't fight it. His lips brushed against hers, she didn't stop it. Instead, she moved closer, pushing her chest against his arm and leaning further into the kiss. She moved onto her knees, leaning over him and began to unbutton his shirt, while he put his hand under her shirt lifting it up. 

Sam pulled away slightly, breathing heavily while she pulled his shirt off and lifted her’s over her head. Jack’s breath hitched as he admired the woman of his dreams who was now sitting on his lap with a shy smile on her face. He pulled her to him and connected their lips again, he wasn't going to stop this now. 

 

“Ow!” Sam yelped as she rolled off Jack and onto a desk leg, she began to giggle through uneven breaths as she pushed it out from under her. Jack looked over and laughed.

“I don't think this is what you meant when you asked me to help.” 

Sam shook her head and nuzzled her face into his chest “No, I don't think it was.” 


End file.
